Tidak adil
by Sadhvi72
Summary: TIDAK ADIL CP 3 SEQUEL. Jongin hanya merasa sehun sudah tidak memperhatikan nya lagi dan lebih perhatian kepada member lain. Bahkan saat jongin terjatuh dan mendapatkan jahitan dikaki nya sehun tidak tahu dan lebih mementingkan tangan kyungsoo yang tergores kecil. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. HUNKAI FF TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**Tidak adil**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

.

Musim panas memang sedang terjadi di korea termasuk di dorm boygroup EXO yang namanya mulai terkenal pada tahun 2012 itu. EXO sekarang sedang diberi waktu istirahat oleh manager mereka selama sebulan, kesempatan itu tak mungkin disia-siakan oleh mereka. Sebagai contohnya ada beberapa anggota yang pulang kerumah keluarga masing-masing tetapi ada juga yang tetap tinggal di dorm mereka. seperti suho, kyungsoo, sehun dan jongin.

Saat ini sehun dan jongin sedang berada di kamar sehun-suho. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing jongin dengan handphone nya sedangkan sehun dengan novel yang berada ditangannya. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka cukup lama hingga..

"ah aku bosan" tiba-tiba saja jongin mengeluh.

"apakah kau tidak bosan sehun?" tanya jongin sambil melihat kearah sehun yang sedang duduk disofa membaca novel.

"tidak" jawab sehun acuh.

"bagaimana kalau kau temani aku beli es krim disupermarket dekat sini, aku rasanya ingin makan es krim" jongin berbinar-binar membayangkan es krim ah apalagi jika rasa cokelat pasti sangat segar.

"Beli sendiri saja. Aku sedang malas" sehun berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel tersebut.

"kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Hanya sebentar saja"

"kau kan bisa sendiri lagian tidak jauh dari sini" balas sehun malas.

"huh! Ya sudah aku beli bersama kyungsoo hyung saja" jongin langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mencari kyungsoo.

Sedangkan sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli karena dia memang sedang malas keluar.

HUNKAI

"kyungsoo hyung temani aku beli es krim yuk... " jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan memelas.

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang menonton tv sendirian karena suho sedang pergi ke gedung SM untuk membicarakan hal-hal penting dengan manajer mereka. Dan tiba-tiba jongin datang dan mengajaknya untuk membeli es krim.

"ah baiklah aku temani. Tunggu sebentar ya aku akan ganti baju dulu"

"yeay.. Terimakasih hyung" jongin langsung bersorak senang saat kyungsoo mau menemaninya.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 5 menit kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya membawa masker dan topi.

"ayo jongin kita berangkat" ajak kyungsoo.

"ayo hyung aku tidak sabar membeli es krim" jawab jongin antusias dan kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat jongin.

HUNKAI

Selesai membeli es krim mereka langsung pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Terlihat jongin membawa plastik yang berisikan 3 es krim 2 rasa coklat untuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan 1 lagi rasa vanilla untuk sehun. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan hening sehingga membuat jongin merasa bosan. Dengan ide jahil nya untuk mengusir bosan jongin lantas mengejek kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"hyung" panggil jongin

"ne?"

"semakin hari kuperhatikan kau semakin..." jongin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar kyungsoo penasaran.

"semakin" ulang kyungsoo

"kau itu semakin...pendek saja hyung"

"mwo?! Apa kau bilang hah?" kyungsoo jelas saja marah dikatai pendek walaupun itu kenyataan tetapi tetap saja ia tak suka.

"hahaha kau tak dengar hyung kau semakin pendek HAHAHA" tawa jongin semakin kencang saat melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang memerah karena menahan emosi.

"sini kau kim! Kuhajar kau" kyungsoo sudah bersiap memukul jongin.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo akan menghajarnya langsung berlari untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut. Ia terus tertawa sambil berlari hingga saat beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai dorm tiba-tiba.

BRAK!

Jongin terjatuh karena tak melihat batu didepan nya. Kyungsoo yang juga berlari untuk mengejar jongin tak siap saat melihat jongin jatuh dan akhirnya ia juga jatuh menimpa jongin.

"akh.. " jongin merasakan sakit sakit pada kakinya.

"aw sakit sekali" tangan kyungsoo yang untuk menahan berat badan nya terluka sehingga mengeluarkan darah

Jongin yang melihat itu juga ikut panik

"ya ampun hyung. Maafkan aku hyung aku tak sengaja"

"tak apa jongin ini bukan salahmu sebaiknya kita langsung masuk untuk mengobati luka ini"

"sekali lagi maafkan aku hyung" jongin merasa sangat menyesal jika saja dia tidak mengejek kyungsoo dan berlarian sehingga mengakibatkan mereka jatuh.

"sudah lah jongin ini bukan salahmu" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan jongin.

Jongin hanya mengganguk dan langsung mengajak kyungsoo masuk kedalam dorm mereka yang memang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka jatuh.

HUNKAI

Cklek

Sehun yang sedang minum itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan ia sempat terkejut melihat keadaan baju kyungsoo dan jongin yang kotor.

"sayang kenapa baju mu dan kyungsoo hyung kotor"

"tadi kami terjatuh hunnie"

"hah? Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?"

sehun cukup terkejut dan langsung melihat badan jongin dan juga kedua tangan jongin dan ia melihat tidak ada yang terluka. Dan baru saja jongin akan menjawab pertanyaan sehun, sehun terlebih dahulu menyela perkataan jongin.

"ah kau terlihat baik-baik saja"

Sehun lalu melirik kearah kyungsoo yang ada dibelakang jongin

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"

" aku baik-baik saja sehun, tak usah khawatir" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Baik bagaimana? lihat tanganmu hyung. Tanganmu berdarah! Ayo aku obati hyung"

Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab sehun sudah menarik kyungsoo ke dapur untuk mencuci terlebih dahulu tangan kyungsoo dan baru diberi obat.

Jongin hanya menatap sendu kepergian sehun dan kyungsoo. Padahal ia ingin mengatakan bahwa kakinya terasa sakit tapi sehun langsung mengajak kyungsoo kedapur. saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kekamar tiba-tiba kakinya merasakan sangat sakit.

"aw.. Sshh sakit"

Jongin lantas melihat kebawah dan ia terkejut saat melihat celana panjang yang ia pakai robek dan terdapat banyak darah di bagian lututnya.

" aku harus segera keruman sakit untuk memeriksa nya"

Jongin lalu pergi lagi dengan kaki yang tertatih masih menggunakan celana yang tadi.

HUNKAI

Cklek

Suho dan sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari TV ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"jongin! Tumben kau tidur dikamar itu?" heran suho saat melihat jongin keluar dari kamar tamu yang mereka sediakan jika manager atau siapapun yang akan menginap didorm mereka.

"Ah hyung! Aku sedang ingin saja. Hehehe" jongin tertawa yang seakan dipaksakan

"Oh iya lah"

Lalu jongin melangkah lagi untuk kedapur. Tapi suho melihat keganjilan dari cara jalan jongin yang sedikit aneh.

"ada apa dengan kakimu jongin?" tanya suho lagi

Jongin yang mendapat pertanyaan itu dari suho langsung merasa gugup takut jika dimarahi oleh suho.

"ini...anu.. Tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab jongin ragu

"Kau jangan membohongi ku jongin" ancam suho

Jongin yang melihat tatapan tajam dan memgintimidasi dari suho dan raut wajah sehun yang terlihat penasaran akhirnya berkata jujur .

"kaki ku sakit hyung akibat terjatuh tadi. Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya kedokter" jawab jongin sambil menunduk.

Sehun sempat shock saat jongin mengatakan itu sebab tadi siang seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan kaki jongin

"lalu apa kata dokter?"

"aku harus beristirahat karena kaki ku tadi mendapat 4 jahitan" jawab jongin dengan lirih. Tetapi tetap dapat didengar oleh suho dan sehun.

"APA?! Astaga jongin kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"maafkan aku hyung tadi sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit aku langsung membersihkan badan dan tidur"

" jadi kau belum makan sampai sekarang?" tanya suho lalu menghampiri jongin

Sedangkan jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Ya sudah sekarang kau makan lalu setelah itu kau istirahat lagi. Oke?"

" baik hyung" jongin langsung berjalan kedapur dengan jalan yang tertatih Dan dibantu oleh suho.

Sehun yang hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara suho dan jongin tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau kaki jongin sakit sampai segitu parahnya.

'aku sangat bodoh. Keadaan pacarku saja aku tak tau'batin sehun menyesal

HUNKAI

Cklek~

Jongin yang mendengar pintu terbuka itu tak bergeming dan hanya tetap memejamkan matanya. Karena ia tau betul siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekarang. ia merasakan ranjang yang ia tempati sekarang bergoyang tanda seseorang sedang menaiki ranjang tersebut

"maafkan aku sayang" bisik sehun. Ya namja itu adalah sehun kekasih jongin.

Jongin tetap tak bergeming dan pura-pura tidur karena sekarang ia sedang malas melihat namja albino itu sekarang.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur" sehun mengusap pelan kepala jongin

"pergilah sehun..."

 **tbc/end**

hai aku balik lagiii... FF yang satunya belum dilanjut ini malah buat lagi heheheh...

Ff ini entah mengapa mengalir sendiri dipikiran aku dan sebagai ff menyambut tahun baru. Woah HAPPY NEW YEARS 2017

Oh iya menurut kalian ini di lanjut apa nggak? Tapi ini cuma twoshoot loh yaaa..

Please review:)

Thnks


	2. Chapter 2

**Tidak adil**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

.

preview

Cklek~

Jongin yang mendengar pintu terbuka itu tak bergeming dan hanya tetap memejamkan matanya. Karena ia tau betul siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekarang. ia merasakan ranjang yang ia tempati sekarang bergoyang tanda seseorang sedang menaiki ranjang tersebut

"maafkan aku sayang" bisik sehun. Ya namja itu adalah sehun kekasih jongin.

Jongin tetap tak bergeming dan pura-pura tidur karena sekarang ia sedang malas melihat namja albino itu sekarang.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur" sehun mengusap pelan kepala jongin

"pergilah sehun..."

HUNKAI

Ucap jongin akhirnya. Karena ia sangat kecewa terhadap sehun yang tak memerhatikan nya akhir-akhir ini. Ya walaupun sebenarnya sehun selalu cuek.

"aku mohon maafkan aku jongin, aku tak tau jika kaki mu terluka.. " sehun berusaha untuk memeluk jongin, tapi langsung ditepis oleh jongin.

"kumohon keluar sehun. Aku ingin istirahat" jongin enggan menatap wajah sehun.

"tapi kau memaafkan ku kan?"

"..." jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Karena ia tak tau harus memaafkan sehun atau tidak, ia terlanjur kecewa.

Sehun yang melihat jongin tak bergeming akhirnya mengalah untuk keluar kamar. Tetapi terlebih dahulu mengecup kening jongin lama.

"Hikss... Hikss.."

Setelah sehun keluar tiba-tiba cairan bening yang sudah jongin tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Ia sangat sedih. jongin selalu memikirkan apakah sehun nyaman berpacaran dengan nya?

Apakah sehun hanya mempermainkan nya?

Apakah sehun sebenarnya terbebani oleh jongin?

Apakah sehun hanya kasihan melihatnya?

Dan sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Karena dari awal mereka pacaran sehun itu sangat cuek, bahkan selalu jongin yang menanyakan tentang apakah sehun sudah makan atau bagaimana keadaan nya? Selalu jongin. Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingin merasakan berpacaran seperti oranglain pada umumnya. Tetapi sehun seolah hanya seperti menggangap hubungan mereka biasa saja dan sehun tak pernah berlaku romantis padanya.

Malam itu hanya jongin habiskan untuk merenungkan berbagai pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu nya dan juga isakan yang tak mau berhenti. Sehingga jongin merasa lelah karena terus menangis hingga ia ketiduran.

HUNKAI

 _Jongin melihat sehun berjalan didepannya seperti tak melihatnya._

 _"sehun. Kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin akhirnya._

 _Sehun berhenti sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari jongin dan menoleh kan kepalanya kearah jongin._

 _"maafkan aku jongin. Aku harus pergi" ucap sehun_

 _"tapi pergi kemana?"_

 _Sehun tak menjawab Dan melanjutkan lagi jalannya._

 _"tidak. Jangan pergi sehun jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"_

 _Sehun tetap berjalan di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon dan bunga. Entah mengapa bunga disana terlihat layu seperti halnya dengan hati jongin yang terasa layu dan mati saat melihat sehun menjauh darinya._

 _"hiks.. Sehun. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks... " jongin berusaha mengejar sehun tetapi sehun sudah jauh dari jangkauannya._

 _"sehunnn... " panggil jongin lagi._

 _Jongin terus berlari mengejar sehun hingga tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Tetapi ia langsung membersihkan telapak tangan dan bajunya. Saat ia hendak mengejar sehun lagi tetapi sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Jongin berusaha mencari sehun tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya iapun berhenti mencari sehun._

 _"hiks... Sehun. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku. Hikss... "_

 _"sehunn... "_

"sehunnn... "

"hosh...hosh... Hosh... " tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan melihat sekeliling nya.

Ternyata ia masih di dalam kamar yang ditempatinya tadi. Dan ternyata tadi cuma mimpi. Jongin lega ternyata hanya mimpi. Lalu dia melirik ke jam dinding yang terpasang disana dan ternyata baru pukul 01.53 lalu jongin memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

HUNKAI

jongin sudah bangun dan juga sudah membersihkan badannya. Ia ingin keluar karena mendengar sedikit kebisingan di meja makan. 'mungkin member lain akan makan'batinnya.

Lalu jongin keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah meja makan dengan hati-hati karena kakinya masih sangat sakit. Saat sudah sampai dimeja makan ia sangat terkejut melihat semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan seperti sedang menunggu nya datang.

Chanyeol yang melihat pertama kali jongin datang langsung menghampiri nya.

"jonginnie... "

"hai hyung" balas jongin sambil tersenyum.

"astaga jongin ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" chanyeol terkejut melihat cara jalan jongin dan juga lutut jongin yang tertutupi oleh kapas kesehatan dan plester.

Semua member yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol lantas langsung melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"jongin ada apa?" baekhyun bertanya.

"kakiku tak apa-apa hyungdeul... Kalian tenang saja. Hehehe" jongin tertawa yang sangat kentara sekali jika dipaksakan.

"lutut jongin kemarin dijahit karena terjatuh di dekat dorm kita" suho yang tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba memberi jawaban kepada seluruh member.

"jonginnie kau harus berhati-hati ne!" chanyeol lalu membantu jongin untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan sebelah xiumin.

Jongin hanya mengganguk kan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba chanyeol berbicara dengan jongin.

"jongin. Sebenarnya kami semua kembali ke dorm karena ingin jalan-jalan bersama menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama semua member. Tetapi ternyata kakimu sedang sakit, jadi bagaimana Apakah kita batalkan saja sampai kaki jongin sembuh?" chanyeol yang tadi melihat jongin lalu mengarahkan pandangan nya kesemua member untuk meminta jawaban.

Jongin sangat merasa tidak enak terhadap semua member. Masa hanya karena dirinya semua member tidak jadi pergi apalagi saat ia melihat wajah-wajah hyung yang lain sepertiNya mereka sangat ingin pergi.

"maafkan aku hyung. Sebaiknya karena pergi saja, aku tak apa. Sungguh"

"tapi siapa yang menjagamu jongin?" tanya xiumin cemas

"tenang saja hyung aku baik-baik saja" jongin mencoba tersenyum tulus agar semua member percaya kepadanya.

"tak bisa jongin. Harus ada yang menemanimu" ucap baekhyun

"sehun! Kau saja yang menemani jongin" ucap jongdae tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang hanya diam sedari tadi cukup terkejut saat jongdae tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"tapi hyung, aku ing-" belum selesai sehun melanjutkan ucapannya tetapi sudah dipotong oleh chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"astaga sehun kau ini pacar macam apa hah? Jongin ini pacarmu kan? Dan sekarang dia sedang sakit sehun! Astaga" Chanyeol tak habis pikir melihat sehun yang begitu cuek, ingin rasanya ia membuang sehun ke sungai amazon. Sungguh.

Sedangkan jongin sekarang menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya saat sehun menolak untuk menjaganya. Dan ia semakin yakin bahwa sehun tidak pernah mencintai nya dengan tulus melainkan hanya mempermainkan nya.

"Sudah lah. Pokoknya kau sehun!" suho menujuk sehun "kau harus tinggal didorm dan menjaga jongin"

"iya hyung iya" jawab sehun akhirnya.

HUNKAI

Sekarang semua member kecuali sehun dan jongin sudah berangkat ke lotte word untuk menghabiskan waktu berlibur mereka sedangkan jongin sedang menonton TV sendirian karena sehun sedang dikamarnya.

Jujur jongin sangat bosan hanya menonton TV, ingin mengajak sehun menonton atau sekedar mengobrol tapi rasanya malas sekali karena sungguh ia sangat kecewa melihat sehun, bahkan sekarang sehun dikamarnya tidak mau keluar menemani nya menonton TV.

Sakit. Itulah yang sekarang jongin rasakan, karena bagaimana pun ia juga memiliki hati dan juga perasaan yang sensitif. Ia merasakan seperti tertusuk panah dihatinya tadi saat melihat sehun seperti biasa saja bahkan ia mengambilkan makanan untuk kyungsoo dan lay saat mereka tidak bisa mengambilnya karena jaraknya yang jauh. Tapi bahkan sehun tak pernah sekalipun melirik kearahnya.

Ia ingat dulu saat sehun mengatakan perasaan kepada dirinya. Sehun berjanji akan menjaganya dan juga akan menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya. Tapi apa? Semua yang diucapkan nya tak pernah terpenuhi. Jongin merasa hanya ia yang menginginkan hubungan ini tidak dengan sehun yang mungkin hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Jongin melamun memikirkan itu semua hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sehun sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Jongin..." saat sehun memanggilnya barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.." jongin sedikit tersentak.

"kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hm?" tanya sehun cukup lembut.

Tapi jongin tak membalas pertanyaan sehun, ia sudah muak dengan sehun.

"kau belum memaafkan ku?" tanya sehun lagi.

"cukup sehun, aku rasa hubungan kita tak bisa diteruskan. Aku ingin kita pu-"

"tidak jongin! Apa yang kau katakan?" sehun langsung memutuskan ucapan jongin karena ia tak mau mendengarkan kata laknat itu.

"aku tak bisa. Lebih baik kita put-"

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir jongin dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempel tidak ada nafsu disana, sehun hanya ingin memberitahu jongin sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai namja didepannya ini.

"Hiks.. "

Deg-

Sehun langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar isakan jongin.

"Tidak jongin. Jangan menangis kumohon, maafkan aku sayang" sehun berusaha menghapus air mata jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini sehun! Kenapa?!" tanya jongin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia membawa jongin kepelukannya karena ia tak sanggup melihat jongin menangis.

"kenapa kau begitu jahat! Hiks.. Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku. Hiks.. Aku tahu sehun kau tak benar-benar hiks.. mencintai ku. Aku tau itu" ucap jongin sambil memukul pelan dada sehun.

"jongin dengarkan aku! Aku sangat mencintai mu jongin aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku karena aku sungguh ingin melindungimu menjagamu" sehun berusaha meyakinkan jongin.

"Bohong. Kau bohong sehun! Kau hanya mempermainkan ku. Kau tak pernah peduli padaku"

"aku tak bohong jongin. Aku cuek padamu karena aku tak bisa mengekspresikan rasa peduliku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberikan perhatian, dan masalah kakimu kemarin karena aku benar-benar tak tahu jika kakimu sakit" jawab jongin dengan mantab.

"tetapi tadi pagi kau juga tak mau menemaniku. Kau malah ingin pergi" ucap jongin lagi.

"Apakah kau tahu aku ingin kemana?" sehun balik bertanya pada jongin. Sedangkan jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia memang tak tahu.

Sehun mengacak sebentar rambut jongin karena merasa gemas melihat wajah jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi untuk membelikanmu es krim dan coklat dulu, tapi chanyeol hyung sudah memotong ucapanku"

" Benarkah?" sehun hanya menggangukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat.

Sehun sebenarnya memang benar-benar mencintai jongin tak ada niatan untuk mempermainkan perasaan jongin. Hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana cara nya untuk menunjukkan nya kepada jongin. Sehun juga sempat sedih saat melihat jongin yang marah seperti tadi malam.

"jangan pernah menangis lagi ne? Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu dan juga memberikan semua perhatianku untukmu" jongin menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" ucap sehun tulus

"nado Oh Sehun" jawab jongin dengan tulus juga.

Dan sehun mempererat pelukannya agar jongin merasa nyaman dan juga hangat serta sesekali mencium puncuk kepala jongin.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"sayang apakah kakimu masih sakit?"

"seperti yang kau lihat hunnie. Wae?" tanya jongin heran tumben sehun bertanya tentang keadaan nya.

"hn padahal aku ingin..." Sehun sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan melirik ke arah jongin untuk melihat wajah bingung pacarnya.

"Hn" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba membuat baby. Sayang" kata sehun sensual

"YAK! DASAR ALBINO MESUM" Teriak jongin dan berusah menjauh dari pelukan sehun.

"Kau mau kemana sayang. Hm?"

"TIDAK. LEPASKAN AKU SEHUN" Jongin teriak dengan histeris.

 **BENERAN END**

haahhh... Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Ini udah fast update kan? Kan? Kan?

Tapi maaf banget endingnya nggk sesuai ekspetasi, dan sangat mengecewakan bagi yang membaca. soalnya bingung mau buat yang gimana.

Dan maaf juga buat typo-typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana soalnya ngetiknya dihp terus nggak diedit terus langsung di upload jadinya ya gitu deh ancur.

Makasih ya yang mau review Dan oh iya Hunkai kemarin waktu di MBC uh mesra banget. Si mami juga elah pake baju mengoda iman banget dah kan kasian si papih. Haknya diliat oranglain *apaansih

Oh iya kasih tau ya yang menurut kalian mengganggu kalian dan perlu diperbaiki.

Review please:)

Thnk


	3. Chapter 3

**Tidak adil(sequel)**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

 **ini sequelnya ya bagi yang minta sequel, tapi siapin aja kantong kresek takutnya kenapa-kenapa habis baca ceritanya. Hihihi..**

 **Cek this out**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan terdapat dua namja yang saling memangut, membagi rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam. Mereka sangat menikmati sesi tersebut. Seakan tak mau melepas apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan.

Jongin dan sehun itulah nama kedua namja tersebut. Awalnya jongin tidak ingin melakukan ini, karena iming-iming dari sehun yang katanya akan melakukan nya dengan lembut maka dari itu jongin juga mulai menyukai nya. Memang sedikit-banyak- paksaan dari sehun awalnya tapi lama kelamaan jongin juga ikut terbuai dengan ciuman lembut sehun dengan sedikit nafsu. Mereka memang sebelumnya belum pernah berciuman seperti sekarang hanya sekedar menempel. Ini merupakan sensasi baru bagi keduanya.

Jongin menepuk dada sehun Untuk berhenti pertanda pasokan udara mulai sedikit. Sedikit tidak rela sehun akhirnya melepaskan pangutan tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah... " jongin mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan sehun hanya memandang jongin yang sedang kehabisan nafas. Menurut sehun jongin sekarang benar-benar seksi, dada yang naik turun untuk mengambil nafas ditambah bibirnya yang membengkak dengan tampilan berwarna merah. 'hahh jongin benar-benar sangat sexy'batin sehun.

Lalu sehun beralih mencium kedua pipi jongin dan turun kebawah menghirup wangi tubuh jongin diperpotongan lehernya. Sedangkan tangan nya bekerja untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja coklat yang sedang jongin pakai. Saat baru sampai kancing ketiga tiba-tiba...

"Oh Sehuuunnnnn"

HUNKAI

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya suho kepada kedua orang didepannya.

Sekarang seluruh member sedang berkumpul diruang santai di dorm tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat lelah sekaligus mengantuk karena seharian mereka berkeliling dan bermain bersama. Tapi saat sampai dorm mereka dikejutkan dengan adegan yang menurut mereka belum pantas dilakukan oleh kedua maknae mereka.

"Kami melakukan hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Iya kan sayang?" jawab sehun enteng dan malah bertanya pada jongin yang ada disebelahnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, karena sungguh jongin sangat malu sekaligus takut di marahi oleh para hyungdeul mereka.

Para member lain hanya bisa menghela kasar nafas mereka saat mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak penting dari sehun.

"Apakah kau tidak kasihan melihat kaki jongin yang sedang sakit huh? Seenaknya saja langsung menyerang" seru baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suara nya.

"Aku kan melakukan nya dengan hati-hati hyung. Tidak sampai melukainya" bela sehun

"Tapi tetap saja! Huh dasar" gantian jongdae yang menjawab.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita langsung istirahat dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing" ucap suho final yang langsung menerima anggukan dari semua member.

"Ayo jongin kita ke kamar" ajak sehun

"sehun kau tidak boleh tidur dengan jongin"- xiumin

"wae?!" tanya sehun

"Nanti takut terjadi apa-apa" jawab kyungsoo

"huh baiklah. Tapi sekarang aku hanya akan mengantar jongin ke kamar nya. Tak apakan?" sehun sangat sebal. Sungguh

"Boleh. Ingat jangan macam-macam!" ancam chanyeol

Sehun menggangukkan kepalanya malas.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan hyungdeul. Jaljayo" ucap jongin akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya diam.

" ne jonginnie semoga cepat sembuh" kata lay

Setelah nya sehun menggendong jongin ala bridal style masuk ke kamar jongin.

HUNKAI

"Baby bear bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" sehun memandang jongin dengan tatapan memohonnya yang sungguh membuat jongin yang melihatnya merasa ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat lelah hunnie" jawaban jongin sukses membuat sehun langsung manyun.

"huft baiklah. Kalau begitu langsung istirahat ya! Jaljayo sayang" sehun mencium kening jongin lama. Jongin sangat senang sehun sudah mulai sedikit berubah sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya sehun ingin melakukan nya dengan jongin tapi apa boleh buat ia tak mau memaksa jongin. Ia takut bila jongin berfikiran yang sama seperti tadi yang jongin katakan pada sehun. Sehun sudah bertekad akan selalu menjaga jongin dan membuat jongin merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Ne sehunnie jaljayo" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun lalu mematikan lampu di ruang itu dan langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar jongin.

HUNKAI

Matahari yang tadinya sembunyi mulai menampakkan wujud memberikan cahaya bagi semua yang ada di dunia ini. Tak terkecuali di korea selatan khususnya di dorm EXO. suasana pagi ini yang seharusnya damai malah diisi dengan keributan yang berasal Dapur, terlihat kyungsoo, lay dan sang pelaku keributan(?) baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja baek" perintah lay.

"Aku kan ingin membantu kalian memasak" jawab baekhyun cemberut.

"kau bukannya membantu tapi malah mengosongkan masakan ku asal kau tahu"

"tapi hyu-"

"Sudah sana duduk"

Dengan muka yang ditekuk baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di meja makan. Baekhyun asyik mengoceh sendiri hingga akhirnya jongin datang.

"Pagi hyungdeul" sapa jongin ceria.

"Eh jongin! Tumben sudah bangun?" kata baekhyun sambil membantu jongin untuk ikut duduk dimeja makan bersamanya.

"Aku tadi mendengar ada ribut di sini. La-" belum selesai jongin berbicara sudah dipotong oleh kyungsoo.

"Itu pasti gara-gara baekhyun hyung. Coba saja baekyung hyung tidak men-" gantian jongin yang memotong ucapan kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku juga haus makanya aku kedapur"

"Dengarkan itu kyungsoo. Asal menuduh saja" usap baekhyun sinis

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Pagi sayang" sapa sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh.." jongin tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba sehun sudah berada disamping nya dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh alias dekat sekali.

"Kau tidak menjawab sapaanku?" sehun berpura-pura merajuk didepan jongin.

"kau sangat menjijikkan hun" kata baekhyun

"kenapa? Kau iri hyung?" nada sehun tetdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Enak saja. Dasar tembok!"

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau hyung" sehun tak mau kalah dari baekhyun.

"urusi dulu sana muka datarmu itu"

Baru saja sehun akan membalas ucapan baekhyun, jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Sudah lah hunnie. Lagian apa yang dikatakan baekhyun hyung benar" jongin malah ikut mengejek sehun.

"APA! Kau tega sekali sayang. Aku tak menyangka kau setega ini padaku" ucap sehun pura-pura merajuk dan ingin menangis.

Orang yang berada di dapur pagi itu malah asyik tertawa melihat sehun dengan wajah yang benar-beenar menjijikkan bagi mereka.

HUNKAI

Saat ini semua member sedang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol maupun bercanda. ada yang membicarakan hal penting mengenai jadwal mereka dan ada juga juga yang tidak penting seperti yang diceritakan chanyeol mengenai ia yang melihat toko underware yang bagus. Ia bahkan seperti Sedang mempromosikan underware tersebut mulai dari macam-macam nya hingga diskon yang ada. Para member pun terbahak-bahak mendengar chanyeol yang menceritakan underware itu.

Keadaan lalu kembali hening. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Hingga saat tiba-tiba sehun menyuapkan makanan nya untuk jongin.

"Ini makan jongin. Sayuran ini sangat bagus untuk kesehatan" kata sehun

Jongin yang mendapat suapan dari sehun hanya tersenyum dan langsung menerima suapan tersebut.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Makan masih blepotan"

Jongin langsung malu saat mendengar sehun berbicara seperti itu. Ia hendak membersihkan sisa makanan dimulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sehun mencium bibir jongin berniat membersihkan tetapi ia malah melumat bibir jongin didepan semua member. Jongin langsung terbelalak akan apa yang sehun lakukan.

"OH SEEEHHHUUNNNNN" teriak semua member.

 **END**

 **bener-bener gaje. Maafkan daku. Hehehehh**

 **Oh iya aku mau buat ff berdasarkan momen hunkai waktu di MBC. ada yang niat membaca?**

 **Review please:)**


End file.
